Pure Pure Pleiades - Nazarick's Greatest Crisis
Nazarick's Greatest Crisis (なざりっく最大の危機 Nazarikku Saidai no Kiki) is a special episode of the Pure Pure Pleiades. It was released on September 30, 2016 as a bonus in Overlord Volume 11. Summary The Floor Guardians and the Pleiades have assembled before Ainz Ooal Gown. Ainz thanks them for taking the time to come to this meeting, he shows the focus of today's meeting: a party cracker. Yuri is alarmed by the item, which Sebas Tian notices. Yuri attempts to say nothing however at the insistence of the butler she reveals that item can destroy the world, shocking the room. Albedo interjects stating she spoke to much, but her concerns are brushed aside by Ainz who tells Yuri not to worry. He then announces to his gathered subjects that he will take the next step in strengthening his relationship with them using Total Maniac - Modified and prepares to activate the item. Soon after Total Maniac - Modified was activated, Shalltear Bloodfallen begins to feel weird and openly acts amorously. Ainz notes that there doesn't seem to be much of a change with Albedo as she insults her peer with her unsightly behavior. This surprises that the fight between the two is only limited to playful bantering as normally it would have escalated to the point where Cocytus would intervene. Cocytus to Ainz shock has become an anxious person. Ainz calls for the attention of the gathered NPCs, explaining that t Total Manias - Modified is an item that breaks down the walls in a person's heart for a limited time. Demiurge declares that he understand ending his sentences in "zonamoshi", stunning Ainz at the word. Demiurge surmises that the activation of the item is to prepare Nazarick for area effect mental attacks. He then further explains that despite many NPCs possessing high mental resistances, the New World maybe perhaps different. With that he ending his sentence in "deshi", which is also repeated by the two elven twins begin mimicking every word he says. Demiurge believes that this situation is to prepare the Floor Guardians and Pleiades for a situation in which they must effectively communicate during a possibility where they are all affected by mental conditions. Despite Ainz a little shocked at Demiurge ending his sentences in various random words, he is pleased to see that his insight has not been curbed by Total Maniac. Ainz confirms this meeting is to be an experiment and orders those gathered in the room to forget their usual relationships and speak freely with one another. Ainz Ooal Gown called forth the Pleiades and Sebas Tian to ask for their help. Narberal Gamma asks her master details regarding Total Maniac - Modified and why it has no effect on them. Ainz says he is not sure, but possibly they might have a high resistance. He is fine that they are unaffected as the subjects in this experiment are the Guardians. When Ainz mentions that he hopes they will not act like last time, Yuri's face darkens. Ainz reiterates that they just have to act casual and under the effect of magic item. He orders Sebas Tian to summon the Guardians, making him leave the room. Ainz then turns his attention to the Pleiades, asking why does Sebas Tian appear to be normal. Yuri suggests perhaps its his fortitude, however Narberal states that doesn't explains the state of the Floor Guardians. They are all worried that there aren't any visible changes in their personalities, however Ainz is more concerned with Sebas Tian's behavior. Lupusregina Beta cries out perhaps that Sebas Tian was affected and perhaps is struggling to maintain his stoic appearance. This turns out to be true. Since the activation of the magic item Sebas Tain has been feeling a rush of passionate emotions spilling from his heart. In his room Ainz meets Shalltear Bloodfallan, alongside CZ2I28 Delta and Albedo. Before he begins questioning Shalltear he inquires why Albedo is here, who declares that she is his assistant despite CZ2I28 assisting him and doesn't Shalltear being near Ainz. The two women are brought back to reality, at a word from Ainz. Ainz asks Shalltear about her relationship with Albedo, only for the latter to state its bad. Shalletar elaborates that the tension between them is due to her jealousy of Albedo's breasts. Ainz consoles her stating that there are those that prefer flat chests. Shalltear then asks Ainz if he prefers big breasts or flat-chests. Ainz is at pause on how to answer, CZ2I28 deduces which ever he decides will upset many women in Nazarick. The automaton asks since Ainz is an undead he has no sex drive to properly answer the question. Both Albedo and Shalltear insist Ainz answer the question, which Ainz frantically denies to answer. Ainz next is attended by Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, and meets with Aura, Mare and Cocytus. Ainz notes that the two don't seem to be out of character. However, as he begins talkng to them, its revealed that Total Maniac - Modified had made Aura more kinder, while it made Mare more outgoing and open with his feelings. Suddenly Cocytus begins shouting sexual lines, shocking Ainz that he's turned into a being similar to Albedo's lustful personality. Before Cocytus can starting rambling on, Ainz orders him to be quiet, upsetting the Floor Guardian to tears. Not sure what to do, Ainz leaves it in the hands of Entoma. Entoma then approaches the crying Cocytus offering him a live cockroach to cheer him up. The gift only causes Cocytus to scream in terror at the flying bug. Mare manages to catch it and Aura suggests they burn it. Ainz is appalled by their cruel behavior and Entoma is brought to tears at watching the scene, not due to sadness for the bug, but as a waste as cockroaches taste better raw. Ainz now realizes that the dark elves have reverted to actual children whilst Cocytus has become more sensitive and perverse. Mare suddenly if asked there was anyone that Ainz likes. Though Ainz states that all of them are important to him, but the twins ask him to elaborate. Ainz mentally sweats that this conversation is heading downhill and that it will lead to trouble in the future. Elsewhere Albedo senses Ainz's distress from the Nazarick cafe. The Overlord asks a question for them himself: What do they like the most?. The two dark elves unanimously state Ainz, but Cocytus nearly answers "boobs" before quickly changing it to Ainz. The next people Ainz meet are Demiurge and Sebas Tian. Joining him are Solution and Entoma. Ainz notes that Sebas appears to be normal, though internally the butler is struggling to hold back his inner demons in. Demiurge presses Sebas Tian's behavior citing that Ainz ordered them to act normally before him during the experiment. Sebas is about to cave in at the pressure of his peers. He accepts that until Solution states that his normal attitude is the same, throwing himself into despair and switches back to his original tactic in hiding his inner feelings out of pride. While Sebas has been musing of his actions, the room turns it attention to Solution who has become engorged over feeding on several human corpses to see how many she can eat. The butler is frantic how he will maintain his image with the rest of his colleagues acting like Solution. During the commotion, Yuri, Lupusregina, and Narberal excuse themselves from the room, catching the attention of Demiurge. The three maids teleport to the Treasury, where Yuri wishes to investigate Total Maniac - Modified that Ainz used. She notes that it was different from Total Maniac that caused the maids to previously lose all inhibition. He identifies the creator of the item to be Pandora's Actor who appears and greets the ladies. He admits that he designed the item at Ainz's order. Demiurge also appears having followed the maids out of curiosity and reveals that he has been unaffected by the magic item and has been acting. Pandora's Actor states that shouldn't be possible for Demuirge to be unaffected. The only way for that to occur would be if the prototype that Pandora's Actor made was activated instead. While the completed item he actual completed item briefly breaks down the walls in one's heart allowing all their inhibitions to roam free; the prototype was designed to reduce a person's personality to a simple quality. He lists all the types of emotions that the Guardians have displayed and the group realizes that Ainz activated the prototype which Pandora's Actor accidentally gave him. The group later run back to Ainz's chambers. Pandora's Actor hold the key to correcting this mistake, the magic hammer: Total Calmness. Hopefully it will negate the effects of Total Maniac - Modified. Back in the room its total chaos and many of the Guardians are out of control. After Demiurge briefly explains the situation, Demiurge orders the demon to utilize Total Calmness to restore the Floor Guardians to their proper selves. Albedo eager to please her master wishes to take command and restore order. Unsure that she has been affected by the mental effects, Ainz allows her to coordinate the subjugation of the Guardians. Shalltear, Cocytus, Mare, Aura, and Sebas Tian are returned to normal but have no memory of what happened. Seeing the utter destruction of the room, they ask what occurred. Demiurge states that the damage was a result of Ainz testing the abilities of the Pleiades. Yuri Alpha had accidentally cuased the damage by throwing her decapitated head resulting in the destruction. The Guardains affected by mental effect accept this explanation. To make sure that they all have been effectively restore, Ainz bonks Albedo and Demiurge on the head with Total Calmness before bonking himself with the hammer. Characters Introduced In Order of Appearance * Mare Bello Fiore * Aura Bella Fiora * Albedo * Ainz Ooal Gown * Demiurge * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Cocytus * Sebas Tian * Yuri Alpha * Lupusregina Beta * Narberal Gamma * CZ2I28 Delta * Solution Epsilon * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Clementine (Cameo) * Victim (Cameo) * Peroroncino (Cameo) * Pandora's Actor Locations * Great Tomb of Nazarick Play Notes * Throughout the video, there are small breaks depicting Clementine being defeated by a member of the Pleiades. Category:Pure Pure Pleiades Episodes Category:Pure Pure Pleiades OVA Episodes